El origen de los guardianes: La venganza de Pitch
by Evelyn Bennet
Summary: Pitch vuelve atacar, pero esta vez mas poderoso. Crea nuevos miedos, recrea los recuerdos negros del pasado de los guardianes. Los guardianes necesitaran ayuda de una chica muy peculiar pero conocida. ¿Se unira a Pitch? ¿Jack Podra superarlo? Xfa lean!
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACION: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE DREAMWORKS ANIMATION YO SOLO ESCRIBO. OvO **

Un capullo de flor gigante salió de la tierra, poco a poco empezó a abrirse y se vio una chica con un vestido de un pétalo gigante color violeta pegado a la flor. Se veía desorientada, cuando vio que su vestido estaba amarrado a la flor empezó a romperlo, cuando salió apenas dio un paso y la tierra donde no había nada y salió disparada una margarita era hermosa. Brillaba con la luz de la luna, cuando ella vio el reflejo de la luna en la flor la volteo a ver. Era tan grande pero tan brillante que ni el más oro puro sería lo más valioso para ver aquello. Pero de pronto sintió un escalofrió corriendo por su espalda.

Eran pesadillas rodeándola, ella tenía miedo, ella no sabía que era aquello. Sintió que era claustrofóbica sintió que ya no podía respirar, entonces un rayo de luz hizo que se quemara una pesadilla, lo suficiente para que se espantaran las demás.

Ella empezó a ver el paisaje no se había dado cuenta que estaba en un lugar en ruinas, empezó a caminar y se topó con un arco , ella lo tomo. Al retirar su mirada vio a un hombre…muerto.

Ella se asustó.

Vio como tenía una flecha clavada en el pecho, miro alrededor y vio que había más hombres muertos, por sorpresa con una flecha clavada.

-Pobres hombres – Dijo al ver a su alrededor

_Querrás decir buena puntería, no?_

-Quien dijo eso?- le temblaba la voz

_Acá querida _

Ella volteo a su alrededor diciendo –D-donde?-

_Arriba querida_

Ella volteo hacia arriba, ahí solamente estaba.

La luna.

_Creo que ya me encontraste _

-Tu eres la, Luna?-

_Mejor dicho el hombre de la Luna, la Luna es solo un satélite_

_-_Ah si?, yo no sabía.-

_Claro que no sabias acabas de morir_

-De-de mo-morir?-Pregunto asustada

_Si mi pequeña acabas de mo-morir_

Ella sonrio al ver que tenia sentido del humor-Y, como llegaste ahí?

_Una laaaaaaarga historia, pero la pregunta es como llegaste aquí?_

-Yo no lo se, tu lo sabes?

_Ja,ja claro que lo se_

-Entonces me lo podrias decir?

_No te lo puedo decir, no por ahora, tu eres Flora Elizabeth Green, pero tu nombre ahora es solo Flora Green pero te deben decir Eli._

_-_Que complicado-

_Verdad?_

-Y porque estoy aquí? Ya sabes porque me reviviste?

_Te he estado mirando desde tu vida humana y tienes algo demasiado especial en ti, y tienes que esparcir ese algo especial por el mundo, es por eso que estas aquí. _

-Me dices que ya no soy humana , entonces Que es lo que soy?

_Una inmortal_

_-_UNA INMORTAL osea que JAMAS voy a morir?

_Claro que vas a morir pero no es tiempo de hablar de eso por ahora tienes que descubrir lo hablaremos después _

-Oye no espera!-

_Si?_

_-_Me lo explicas mejor porfa-

_Mira estas cumpliendo una deuda, prometiste proteger a los niños porque ellos te salvaron una vez a ti, tu los salvaste a ellos, pero prometiste a J que siempre ibas a estar ahí._

_-_Y quien es J?

_Alguien especial para ti._

-Eso es…Bueno?

_Claro que lo es_

_-Ah….-_

_Querida me tengo que ir tengo que atender a Jack Frost quiere que le de una señal_

-Y porque no se la das ?

_Porque ya se la di._

Eli se quedo pensativa

_Querida me tengo que ir es urgente _

-Espe..- No logre continuar porque se dio cuenta que la luna ya no brillaba igual.

_Pero eso fue hace mucho pero mucho tiempo atras._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo , espero que les guste OvO **

**Ya me visitaron 10 personas ;-; LAS AMO ¿quieren pastelitos? (les da sus pastelito)**

**-Hey hola chicas- dice Jack entrando por la ventana.**

**-Oh Dios mio- Dicen las chicas que me visitaron**

**-Ev, ganaste la apuesta- Dijo rendido, se acerco a cada chica y le dio un beso.**

**TADAAAA (Jack siempre me visita a si que pueden dejar Reviews) O_O**

_**Declaraciones:**_** El origen no me pertenece a mi (por desgracia) yo solo me divierto escribiendo**

-Ahhh- Gritaba Jack corriendo, con los yetis pisándole los talones.

-A donde vas ?- Dijo Norte acorralándolo por sorpresa

-Norte que bueno que te encuentro, diles a estos- Señalando a un yeti (un yeti se apunta a si mismo como diciendo –Que yo?-)

-Que me dejen en paz-

-Bueno, Phill tomate un descanso, si?-

-Si te vez algo….peludo- Diciendo unos de sus chistes simples ,(hombres)

-Pero con una condición, Jack-

"Ese pero no me gusto, pero porfa que no sea ir con las ninfas " pensaba Jack

-No iras con las ninfas no te preocupes- Jack dio un suspiro aliviado

-Tendrás que ir por todos, implica a Bunny –

-Por que?-

-Porque yo te lo digo-

-Por que?

-Porque si!

-Por que?- seguía con el mismo tono desesperante

-Ya cállate y ve por ellos!-

-Por..fa –

-SI PORFAVOR VE POR ELLOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Grito Norte

-Y luego dicen que no soy educado- Dijo saliendo por la ventana

"Que le cuesta salir por la puerta?" se preguntaba Phill

_**Oooooooooo000000OOOOEn la madrigueraOOO000000000oooooooooO**_

10234,10235,10236 10237,10238,10239, 10240- Contaba paciente mente Bunny

-Buuu!- Grito Jack

-Ahhhh!- Grito tirando TODOS los huevos de pascua para el próximo año

-Jajajajajajajajaja- Jack no podía dejar de reir al ver la cara de Bunny

-Niño malcreado, mimado, hijo de….un duende-Dijo limitándose a las ofensas

-Calma , calma- Dijo Jack

-Que?! Quieres que te calme con una buena paliza?!-

-Hey Bunny no vine por eso,… no esta vez-

-Entonces a que vienes?!-

-Norte quiere que nos reunamos-tomando un tono serio

-Espero que no sea una de tus bromas pesadas – Dijo antes de desaparecer en un túnel

**Oooooooooo0000000000OOO ****en el palacio de los dientes****OO0000000000oooooooooO**

-Paris, Rue Mufftard,* departamento 2 , es un UN PREMOLAR vayan vayan vayan-

-Hola Tooth- dijo apareciendo detrás de ella

-Hola Jack- Dijo en tono neutral

-No te asuste?-

-Sabes cuantas veces vienes a mi palacio?- Dijo volteando a ver a Jack

-No, la verdad no me canso de verte- Dijo mirándola con una mirada para derretirse .

"No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes" Se repetia Tooth en su cabeza

-Entonces… porque estas aquí?- Pregunto Tooth

-Norte quiere que vayamos al Polo- Dijo acercándose a ella

-Ahh…yo voy por Sandy- Dijo Tooth volando lejos de Jack. Jack solo sonrio para si mismo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooo000 POLO NORTE 000ooooooooooooooooooO**

-Cuanto tarda – Dijo Norte mirando el reloj.

-Llegue –dijo Jack

-Hasta que porfin- Dijo Bunny

-Jack donde habías estado?- Pregunto Tooth

-Pues…..me entretuve por ahí.- Se excuso Jack

-Pues deberías dejar de entretenerte- Dijo Norte amablemente

-Ok- Dijo Jack sonriendo

-Norte porque nos has llamado, es decir , Estamos en Noviembre!-Tooth se puso isterica- Sabes por lo menos cuantos niños se le cayeron los dientes en Halloween y ahora en naviad, SON MILES!-

-Calma Tooth- La sentó - Es por eo que los llame, las luces han desaparecido poco a poco y aquí en el polo los juguetes pierden su magia, Y YA VA SER NAVIDAD!-

-Quieres decir que, se puede tratar de Pitch?- Dijo Jack un poco preocupado

-Tal vez – "Tal vez Jack tenga razón, Picth no ha atacado hace 1 año , porque este año no lo haría?" Pensaba Norte.

De pronto las luces se estaban apagando poco a poco pero después se prendían otras se quedaban apagadas y las que ya estaban apagadas se prendían, era muy confuso.

-Que rayos?- Dijo Jack

El globo terráqueo se empezó a cubrir de arena negra pero con un brillo , diferente.

Empezo a formarse una figura de un hombre, podias jurar que era Pitch pero no lo era. Era un poco mas bajo, vestia de una blusa negra con un cinto ,con pantalones (de la clase que tu quieras, no soy muy buena con los pantalones ), sus ojos eran amarillentos

-Quien eres?- Pregunto Jack entre los dientes, estaba en posición de batalla .

-Siempre he vivido en la sombra de mi hermano Pitch, yo soy Black . Su gemelo.- Sonrio mostrando sus filosos dientes.

**Espero que les haya gustado 0u0**

**No olviden dejar Reviews si ponen idea para continuar pondré sus ideas en el fic.**

**Atte.**

**Evelyn Bennet**

**P.D.: Batallo al subir capítulos espero que me entiendan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo del " Origen de los Guardianes : La venganza de Pitch"**

**_Declaraciones_: Ningún personaje me pertenece , menos Eli **

Empezó a formarse una figura de un hombre, podías jurar que era Pitch pero no lo era. Era un poco más bajo, vestía de una blusa negra con un cinto ,con pantalones (de la clase que tú quieras, no soy muy buena con los pantalones ), sus ojos eran amarillentos

-Quién eres?- Pregunto Jack entre los dientes, estaba en posición de batalla .

-Siempre he vivido en la sombra de mi hermano Pitch, yo soy Black . Su gemelo.- Sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes. – No se asusten yo solo vengo a pedirles que no se preocupen por esta navidad –Sonrió – yo me encargare de eso –

Cuando termino la frase un boomerang salió disparado. No pudo golpear a Black porque él ya se había desvanecido en arena.

-Diablos – Norte estaba desesperado – Tenemos que hacer algo – Cada vez más desesperado – hasta estoy dispuesto a escuchar una idea de Jack!-

-No, no pierdas la cordura , calma – Dijo Bunny sentando a Norte – Nadie quiere terminar herido –

- Hey, mis ideas no son TAN malas – Exclamo Jack para defenderse

-Aja - Dijo Bunny

-Solo son divertidas – Continuo

-Solo son divertidas – Soltó a Norte – SOLO SON DIVERTIDAS!

-Pues soy el Guardián de la di-ver-cion, QUE ESPERABAS!-

-Tal vez esa di-ver-cion, es la razón en el QUE TE OLVIDAN-

"Jack POV"

Ese era mi punto bajo, Jamie ya había crecido ya habían pasado 7 largos años el niño pequeño en el que creía en mi, pensaba que todo era un sueño. Al igual que sus amigos.

Yo era solo que un sueño.

Sentí que la sangre me hervía, estaba mas de mis sentimientos no pude controlar mis pensamientos, ni mis acciones.

-Jack, no!- Grito Tooth, yo mire al suelo, a Bunny le sangraba la nariz y una parte de la cabeza. Que había hecho, golpee a un compañero. Sentí como mi estómago se revolvía era algo que te dolía en el pecho, era acaso, ¿culpa?

Como podía sentir culpa si EL me había provocado.

O tal vez yo mismo me provoque.

O no?

En que estoy pensando, claro que YO lo golpee, eso significa que YO provoque mis acciones.

-Porque lo golpeaste?- Vi que Tooth estaba, espera que, estaba, llorando?

Esos ojos color purpura lagrimosos eran hermosos, pero los sentimientos que emitían eran horribles. Yo quisiera que esas lágrimas me las dedicara a mí. Vi bien la escena, había dejado inconsciente a Bunny. Yo sabía que el me odiaba, pero no tanto para golpearme.

-Yo…- Fue lo único que pude articular, sentí que mis cuerdas vocales ya no emitían ni un sonido alguno.

-Necesitamos un doctor, voy por Phill- Se paró y corrió.

Llego con Phill tenía una bata de doctor y un papelito pegado en la bata que decía "Dr. Phill ".

Se acerco a Bunny le quito la sangre de la nariz y la sangre de la frente. En la herida se podía ver el hueso.

-Wa wawawawawawawa

-Que?, seguro que se acabaron, donde hay mas?

-Wawa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa

-Tan lejos?

-Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa

-Buena idea. Tiene teléfono?

-Wa

-Me lo pasas?-

Phill saco un papelito y se lo entrego a Norte. El saco un teléfono de su bolsillo. Yo no sabia que Norte tenia un teléfono. Marco unos cuantos 10 números y se lo puso en el oído.

-Bueno, si hola se encuentra Eli? Me la pasa porfavor gracias, Eli necesito que vengas al Polo ahora, Bunny esta inconsciente- Colgo. Tengo unas preguntas:

1.- Desde cuando Norte tiene un teléfono?

2.- Puedo tener un teléfono yo también?

3.-Quien es Eli?

Estaba tratando de responder las preguntas conmigo mismo hasta que un portal mágico se abrió en medio de la nada. De ahí salió una chica, aparecia de mi edad, pensé queera el único inmortal de mi edad, pero ella parecía de unos 15 o 16 . Tenia pelo castaño piel un poco bronceada unos ojos de color verde, vestía de una camisa blanca fajada con unos pantalones como los míos, estaban también amarrados . Con un arco en su espalda y una navaja en una bolsa que tenia mas o menos en su cintura, siendo sincero creo que tenia una linda figura.

-Donde esta? –Pregunto se veía preocupada su cabello se movía agitadamente.

-Aquí esta, sígueme – Paso por enfrente de mi, me miro, vi esos ojos verde esmeralda, eran muy bonitos, Espera en que estas pensando Jack, sales con Tooth, vamos reacciona.

"Eli POV "

No sé por qué rayos sigo usando esos malditos portales mágicos si me marean un poco. Al igual de, quien le pego a Bunny! Es decir Bunny es algo, algo, maduro. No se puede divertir un poco, pero, okey lo admito a veces es un cretino pero no tanto PARA GOLPEARLO Y ADEMAS DEJARLO INCONSCIENTE Y LLAMARME EN MIS VACACIONES.

Cuando llegue había yetis ahí, jamás pensé que fueran tan grandes! Eso hizo que me animara el dia, pero cuando le gana la angustia pregunta por todo.

-Donde esta?- Pregunte estaba preocupada y desesperada porque mi cabello no puede estar quieto por una vez!

-Aquí esta, sígueme- Lo segui pero no pude evitar a ver a Jack Frost, era como lo imaginaba, pero cuando vi sus ojos azules, eran hermosos, ahora se porque mis hermanas las ninfas están LOCAS por el, pero jamás he podido conocerlo, ya que el es frio y yo, pues yo. MiM siempre esta desesperado con el, porque dice "Necesito saber porque estoy aquí "Bla Bla Bla cuando yo renaci le dio una señal, eso no basta? Yo no recuerdo mi pasado y adivina que, Tooth no tiene mis memorias, y vivo con eso.

-Aquí esta- Me indico Norte ahí estaba Tooth es linda y amable pero me DESESPERA y lo peor del caso es que no se porque.

-Ven, yo te guiare- Es decir Norte me dijo que ahí estaba y me encuentro con Tooth, son suficientes puertas que personas, para mi gusto.

-Aquí esta- Me abrió la puerta yo entre fui a donde estaba Bunny podía ver su hueso por la herida, me espante, no por la herida, si no por la medicina. Siempre me llaman por eso.

-Ten - Tooth me dio un frasco

-G-Gracias – Saque mi navaja.

Esto me va a doler.

Tooth me miraba sorprendida, me apunte con la navaja a mi muñeca que estaba cubierta con una pañoleta, cuando me la quite sentí las miradas en mi nuca, ahí seguían mis cicatrices. Volví a apuntar a mi navaja a mi muñeca y antes de pensar algo negativo, me corte puse es frasco debajo de la gota de sangre que chorreaba el frasco quedo lleno, así que tome mi pañoleta puse el frasco en la mesita que había a un lado mío. Me cubrí la herida con la pañoleta. Cerré el frasco puse una gota de sangre es la herida de Bunny poco a poco empezó a curarse.

-Creo que estará bien si lo dejamos descansar- dije con tuno normal, vi como todos me miraban la muñeca la mire estaba chorreando mi sangre, me sentí un poco desorientada, me dio sueño de golpe. Me desmaye.

**Listo son 1229 palabras que escribí sin contar estas XD**

**Voy a hacer un nuevo fic en el que ustedes hacen preguntas a los guardianes y ellos lo van a responder se llama " _Preguntales a los Guardianes" Dejen los reviews que ustedes quieran de este fic o del otro._**

**_Atte: _**

**_ Evelyn Bennet_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "origen de los guardianes :La venganza de Pitch"**

**Nerea Infante: Gracias, y yo también creo eso ;)**

**-Si eres muy linda – Jack se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla pero por centímetros por poco la besa. *-***

**Bueno gracias por dejar reviews de eso se alimenta mi inspiración LAS AMO ;-;**

**Bueno aquí les tengo otro capitulo de "El origen de los guardianes: La venganza de Pitch"**

Eli abrió poco a poco los ojos, se encontró con unos par de ojos azules que la miraban de cerca…muy de cerca.

-Ahhhh!- Eli activo sus reflejos levantando la pierna derecha, pegándole en los bajos a Jack. Tirándolo al suelo.

-Ah, pero que te pasa- Se quejo Jack, poniendo sus manos en la entre pierna.

-Se llama espacio personal, y eso te pasa por invadir MI espacio personal- Dijo quitándose las sabanas de encima.

-Norte me dijo que te despertara- Aclaro Jack, aun tirado en el suelo.

- No pudiste despertarme de otra forma?-

-Ahhh- Jack se quedo pensativo

-Ash- Se quejo Eli "Porque los chicos de ahora son tan….tan…malpensados" Pensó. Abriendo la puerta.

-Me vas a dejar así?- Dijo Jack y por sorpresa, aun tirado en el piso.

-Emm,- "Ya se" Pensó –Mi nombre es Eli?-

-Emmm, si?-Dijo levantando la mano de su entrepierna

-Ahí esta tu respuesta- Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Eli salió, vio que los yetis estaban trabajando apresuradamente, solamente trabajaban así una vez al año. Siguió caminando, por casi la atropellan los yetis.

-Eli!- Se escucho a lo lejos

Eli volteo a los lados buscando a el dueño de esa voz.

-Eli baja de ahí ahora mismo- Eli cuando escucho esa voz, quiso haber deseado jamás haber escuchado esa voz, era aguda. Era una Elfina o Elfa.

Eli bajo, ahí se encontraban Norte, Tooth y Sandy. Los tres se veían un poco enfadados.

-Oh oh- Dijo al verlos. –Estoy en problemas?- Dijo con tono inocente.

-Si estas en problemas? SI ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS?!- Dijo la Elfina. –TU MADRE SI SE ENTERA DE ESTO TE CASTIGARA POR 10 AÑOS,QUIERES QUE VUELVA A SUCEDER?!- Cada vez alzaba mas la voz y mas se le notaban las venas.

-No señora- Dijo sin retirar la vista del suelo.

-NO ESCUCHE?!-

-No señora!- Se podía oír que se le quebraba la voz.

-Toma tus cosas – Se volteo- Nos vamos a casa.

Eli camino hacia las escaleras, cuando subió ahí estaba.

"Jack POV"

Cuando vi como la trataban, me dio lastima por ella. Se veía que no la trataban muy bien cuando se iba. Todo esto era mi culpa, si no hubiera golpeado a Bunny, ella no estuviera aquí, y todos saliéramos ganando. Sentí otra vez esa rara sensación de culpa, decidí ir por sus cosas. Tome el arco, tome su navaja y su pañoleta, envolví el arco y la navaja con pañoleta. Salí iba a bajar para darle sus cosas, pero no fue necesario, fue como si ella viniera a mí. Vi como una lagrima le corría por la mejilla, ella se la quito de inmediato. Cuando levanto la mirada vi como sus ojos verdes lagrimosos me veían, sentí que se me revolvía el estomago.

-Gracias- Dijo tomando sus cosas con una sonrisa forzada –Discúlpame por el golpe –Se disculpo .

-No hay problema, he recibido peores- Dije sonriéndole, ella contesto la sonrisa.

-ELI APURATE!- Se escucho esa insoportable voz aguda .

-Ya voy!- Grito Eli, ya no se le cortaba la voz.

-Quien es ella?- Pregunte

-Ella?- Dijo apuntando a donde estaba la señora. Yo solo asentí.

-Mi institutriz, se llama Elfina, mi madre la escogió para defenderme, pero con los años, digamos que se ha oxidado- Dijo sonriendo.

-SE ESTA AGOTANDO MI PACIENCIA!- Tenia ganas de estrangular a Elfina.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, bye- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

"Eli POV"

Decidí disculparme con Jack para que hagamos las paces. Pero exijo revancha!

Fue un lindo gesto de Jack que me trajera mis cosas. Pero Elfina siempre está ahí para echar mi autoestima para abajo. Baje las escaleras con cuidado, di las gracias a Norte. Y me fui con Elfina.

-Tardaste mucho- Me dijo Elfina "Pues que esperabas que me las trajera flash o que? " Pero solo dije para mi misma. Ella abrió un portal mágico con una de esas esferitas.

Cuando llegue a casa lo único que quería es:

1.- Dibujar

2.- Escuchar música

3.-Dormir

Pero sabia que eso no seria posible porque mi madre me lo cancelaria y no hay escapatoria para eso.

**No me maten! lo se esta demasiado corto T-T**

**Pero era para que se ubicaran en Eli. Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Atte:**

**Evelyn Bennett**

**P.D.: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW EN ESTE FANFIC O EL OTRO DE "Preguntales a los guardianes" PORFAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW ESTOY EN ESTADO CRITICO X-X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lo siento por la tardanza es que estuve escribiendo el 2 capitulo de "Preguntalesa los Guardianes" **

"Eli POV"

Cuando abrieron las puertas de mi casa yo solo quería salir de ahí. Pero además de tener a Alfina a mi lado tenia guardias detrás de mi. Mi gente me miraba preocupada ellos han visto todo lo que he hecho, ellos saben cuando salgo y cuando estoy afuera, siempre han estado protegiendo mi reino, y eso que son 5.

El castillo de la primavera. Yo trabajo ahí.

El castillo de verano, adivinen también trabajo ahí .

El castillo de Otoño. Trabajo ahí

El castillo de invierno; , pensaban que solamente Jack se ocupa de eso, mis hadas hacen que la temperatura baje. Y Jack hace que nevé, entendieron, como en el desierto ahí ase calor, pero quien crees que baja la temperatura, puede sentirse bajo cero pero no lo es, porque Jack Frost hace que nieva, pero no hace que baje la temperatura, ese es el trabajo de mis hadas. Pero mi madre me prohíbe ir a ese castillo, dice que me deprimo por todo.

Así es la temperatura me hace efecto, mi madre dice que puedo morir de hipotermia es por eso que me mantiene lejos de Jack.

El quinto castillo, es el centro de todo, el castillo de la primavera, verano, otoño, e invierno no funcionarían, a ese castillo le llamo:

Hogar.

Digamos que a mi no me gusta que TODO este DEMASIADO GRANDE. Cuando entras te da un escalofrió, ( En especial cuando te van a regañar). A si es mi caso, mi madre " La madre Naturaleza" Genial, no?

Pues no, siempre la pasa sentada ahí, en el trono, ignora a mi gente, AL PUEBLO. Olvidar a una persona del pueblo no es grave pero, olvidar a un pueblo ENTERO. Y cuando llego me dice " Que no vez que lo hago por ti " Pues no, no lo veo.

Pero regresando con la realidad.

Como ya les dije estaba acorralada de soldados, abrieron la puerta, había una alfombra roja que te conducía hacia el trono. Esa figura de mujer sobre el trono, no me gustaba, para nada. Jamás me había escapado sin antes decirle a mi madre, o eso cree ella. Camine sobre la alfombra. Cuando vi que había unos escalones enfrente de mi, no me atreví a mirar hacia el frente.

-Lo siento, madre- dije sin retirar la vista del suelo

-Mírame al hablar- Esa voz seria, que me desgarraba el alma. No le hice caso, segui mirando al suelo.

-Dije; que me mires al hablar!-

-No he hablado- Dije en un sentido me daba risa porque, todos los adultos repiten lo mismo al enojarse. Pero del otro lado no quería ni pensarlo. Era de esperar a que mi madre me pegara en la boca. Pero ella no controla bien su fuerza, casi siempre que me golpea en la boca, mis labios sangran, pero a veces, me rompe la quijada.

Pero por suerte no lo hizo.

Sentí como me sangraba. Sentí que la sangre me hervía, estaba harta de que siempre me hiciera lo mismo. Regañar, regañar y regañar. Parecía que era lo único que sabia hacer por suerte me alegraba que no fuera su verdadera hija. Cada segundo que la miraba sentía como mi garganta me trataba de controlar, yo la deje, al igual que mis sentimientos lo hicieran.

-Estoy- Alce la vista lentamente- Estoy harta de que siempre sea lo mismo, ESTOY HARTA !-

Porfin me sentí libre, al igual que mis sentimientos. Por fin había dicho lo que me había estado guardando por 200 años. Pero mi libertad no duro mucho.

Sentí como mi madre me dio una cachetada, me tiro al suelo. Me miro con ira, se veían sus ojos en llamas, después esa mirada se volvió desprecio, no lloro, solo se volteo, dándome la espalda.

Ya seguía en shock, pensé que iba a llorar como cualquier madre, pero no lo hizo.

Yo me levante, mire a Elifina estaba feliz. Mis ojos se humedecieron, corri a mi habitación, que estaba hasta lo mas alto de castillo, apenas pude retener mis lagrimas. Salte a la cama, empezó a llorar, y a llorar, y a llorar. Hasta que me quede dormida.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Eli!- Esa dulce e inocente voz. Me estaba despertando.

-Que?- Abri mis ojos poco a poco, no era mi habitación, era la casa del campo. Cada vez que me duermo, viajo a ese pueblo, ahí todos ya me conocen. Y ni siquiera me presente, ahí tengo un hermano maravilloso, y una madre, perfecta. Pero murió en un sueño. Yo no los controlo solo pasan.

-Jack, ya se despertó- Al escuchar eso me desperté de golpe, siempre venia a mi casa a desayunar junto con su hermana menor, sus padres no pueden hacer el desayuno, así que ellos vienen a desayudar a mi casa.

-Que?!- Salte de la cama , fui directo al armario. Ahí estaba mi vestido, era café claro. No era mío, la madre de Jack ya no le quedaba ese vestido, ya que estaba un poco roto, yo se lo pedi y me lo regalo. Yo lo repare y le puse un toque mío. Tome el delantal que lo pongo al lado de mi vestido .

Fui a la pequeña cocina. Vi que no había leña.

-Rayos.- Me dije a mi misma

-Que pasa?- Pregunto mi hermano

-No hay leña- Le respondi

-Le pregunto a Rossie, si tiene?-

-Crees que la moleste?- Rossie era mi vecina, la prometida de Jack.

-Sip – Dijo mi hermano

-Ve entonces-

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedo ahí. Parado.

-Que pasa?-

-Esta nevando- Cuando nevaba no podía salir, no descalzo, si, siempre estábamos descalzos.

-Entonces ve a ponerte los zapatos, Jeremy- Dije sin retirar la vista de la fruta que estaba partiendo.

-Pero no quiero- Hizo un puchero.

-Porque?- Dije volteándome para verlo.

-Porque no es justo, Jack si puede- Excusa ya usada

-Jack tiene 16, y tu tienes 8, no es lo mismo, además, Jack se enfermara y tu no.- Con eso se fue corriendo a la habitación.

Tome el jugo de arandano, lo dividi en un litro cada jarra, le puse 10 cucharadas de azúcar a una mitad , para hacerlo dulce. Parti la fruta, para la ensalada de frutas, le eche el jugo de arandanos con azúcar. Lo revolví para endulzar la fruta.

-Eli!- Escuche a Jeremy, detrás de la puerta.

Le abri y tenia leña, pero con termitas. Al ver eso, lo tome y lo tire al lado.

-Creo que tendre que ir a partir leña.- Me fui al bosque, siempre tengo una reserva por si acaso. Lo tome, me estille por todo el brazo ya que mi vestido no tiene mangas.

Cuando llegue al pueblo escuche a Rossie hablando con Jack, pase de frente.

-Eli, espera!- Escuche detrás de mi, voltee y era Jack. Ese chico con pelo café al iual que sus ojos hacían que mi corazón se detuviera. Estaba corriendo hacia mi, dejando a Rossie

-No necesitas ayuda?- Me pregunto

-Si serias tan amable-

El tomo la leña y la puso en mi entrada. Cuando vio mis brazos, llenos de estillas, acerco y me dijo:

-Puedo?- Tomo mi brazo, yo asentí. No se si el vea mejor que yo porque me quito cada una de las estillas. Dolio, y cada vez que sacaba 2 me pedia perdón.

-Creo que son todas-

No sabia que responder.

-Gracias-

-Puedo ayudarte en la cocina?-

-Si claro- Gire hacia la puerta y entendí porque.

-espera, - Ya había entendido porque me había pedido su ayuda –Quieres saber que hay para desayunar?- Dije acercándome a el, lento invadi su espacio personal. El empezó a rascarse la nuca, tratando de articular algo, pero nada salió. Me separe y dije:

-Entonces tendras que esperar- Entre a la casa dejándolo afuera.

Que estúpida soy. Y la leña?

Abri la puerta, ahí estaba.

-Creo que se te olvido algo?- Dijo consigo la leña.

-Serias tan amable de darme la leña- Dije yo.

-Con una condición- Rodee los ojos

-Cual?

-Que me dejes entrar- Yo no quería que entrara pero tampoco quería estar sola. Y además dejar afuera a Jack.

-Bueno, ya que- Lo deje entrar.

-Donde pongo esto- Me pregunto

-Dejalos en el piso ahorita los ocupo- El obedecio y los dejo en el suelo.

Yo tome la mitad uno por uno, puse 3 en la estufa, y otros 3 en la chimenea.

Puse la mana se pan a hornear fue un largo tiempo que tuve que esperar, hasta Jack se quedo dormido. Saque el pan y puse la mesa. Desperte con delicadeza a Jack (literalmente)

-Jack!- Le grite en el oído, el grito, haciendo que se cayera de la silla.

-Porque hiciste eso?!- Me pregunto un poco enojado. Yo por mi cuenta, no paraba de reir por la cara de Jack.

-Debiste ver tu cara- Vi su cara, se parecía a Jack, Jack Frost. Pero no le di ninguna importancia.

Seguia enojado.

-Oh, vamos- me arrodille, el se volteo dándome la espalda, no pude evitar recordar a mi madre dándome la espalda. Me sentí mal, una lagrima traicionera salió a la luz. Me levante. Jack se volteo a verme. Vio como estaba sollozando. Quite el pan para que no se quemara.

-Yo…lo siento- Se paro se puso a un lado mío, tomo mis manos haciendo que volteara hacia el.

-No era mi intención herirte.- Puso mis manos en su pecho, sentí como latia su corazón, yo lo abrace.

-Prometeme que nunca me dejaras- Ese pensamiento se dirigio a mi boca, no lo pude controlar. Jack se separo de mi y dijo.

-No te lo prometo…si no que es un hecho- Esas palabras entraron directo a mi corazón. El se acerco a mi invadiendo mi espacio personal y…..

Me beso.

Nunca crei que diría esto pero, fue lo mas maravilloso que jamás he experimentado. Pero sabia ue era solamente que un sueño. " Al diablo si es un sueño" pensé . El me tomo de la cintura y yo del cuello. Nos separamos lentamente, yo no quería que se terminara. Pero había acabado.

-Nadie debe saber de lo que acaba de pasar- Dijo Jack

-Por supuesto- Escuche esa voz y me alarme era Jeremy, mi hermano

-Prometido- Esa era la voz de Pippa, la hermana de Jack.

-Rayos- Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Prometeme que no se lo diras a mama- Dijo Jack a Pippa

- No lo creo- Dijo la madre de Jack.

Jack empezó a formarse como un esqueleto, mi hermano tenia un cuchillo que apuntaba hacia mi, todo se volvia oscuro y me daba miedo y mucho.


End file.
